Broken Heart
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Yuki finally pushes Shuichi away for good and the young man is extremely depressed. His friends decide to help and come up with a plan to get them back together. Will it work? Or will things become worse? (COMPLETE)
1. Just Like You

HIII! Kori here, or Hyper Chef as everyone knows me now, at least they should… suspicious looks This is a new style for me, sort of. I packed in more words, so I have the same amount of space as my other stories, yet, more words because I didn't mess with the paragraph to make it seem bigger. And yet, it still seems too short, then again it IS a new chapter, so it could be short. Tell me what you think of it because it really is a new idea for me. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Except K… gets shot OKOK! I don't own K either… damn, I wish I did. cry All of the Gravi characters, homes, and places belong to the person who made them. I own the plot. That's about it.

Warnings: I will say this once and once only, because I've had some trouble in the past I will make it painfully clear to those of you: THIS IS A SHOUNEN-AI fic! There WILL be guys kissing, and implied acts of love. There will be JEALOUSY of guys over a guy… It's GRAVITATION people! You wouldn't be reading this anyway if you didn't like shounen-ai. Ugh… a Gravi fic where they're all straight. shudderThere's not enough girls in the whole anime for that.

Now that that's taken care of, this fic has no title, but I hope you like it anyway. Bakura kind of avoided it. I think he's still mad from me writing A Pharaoh's Love. Hehe!

Woo… Title Goes Here

Shuichi Shindou stood in front of a large house. He stood with his shoulders slumped and his hands hanging limp by his sides. Salty lines of tears streaked his desperate expression. Violet eyes were opened wide in disbelief and his breath came short. Lying next to his feet was a large suitcase with his name on it. On top of that was a pink stuffed bunny inappropriately titled Kumagoro. The boy's heart had all but stopped as he stared at the doorway of Eiri Yuki's house. As his mind tried to make sense of what just happened, snippets of their conversation carried into his thoughts…

_"Yuki, Can you go and buy me some strawberry pocky? I'm all out."_

_ "Why don't you get it yourself you damn brat?"_

_ "I can't, I need to finish this song before tomorrow. Touma-san told us to make a new single by this weekend."_

_ "I have deadlines too you know. I don't have time to get up and go get something so stupid for you. Nor would I if I had the time."_

_ "But Yuki..!"_

_ "Shindou, get out. I'm sick of hearing you whine. Work on your song at your house."_

_ "Yuki?"_

_ "Go. Don't make me tell you again."_

_ "Why do you always have to be so mean to me? Would it kill you to be nice WITHOUT my manager threatening to kill you?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm sick of you treating me like dirt!"_

_ "Shindou… don't go making assumptions."_

_ "See? You just take me for granted!"_

_ "If you don't quit, I'LL leave."_

_ "If it's so easy for you to just walk away from me like that, then do it!"_

_ "Fine."_

The next thing Shuichi knew, he was standing on Yuki's driveway, with all of his things beside him, and Yuki had driven away, leaving him there alone. Dropping to his knees he wondered how it had happened. Was it just another one of their fights? Or was it for real this time? He couldn't answer. Yuki had never really walked out on him before. Sure, he's kicked the vocalist out, but never said, "Leave and don't come back". Not seriously anyway. More tears streamed from his eyes. His heart felt torn to pieces. Choking out a sob he covered his head with his hands and sat there for a long time.

Not long after his tears subsided he felt another emotion rise up within him. Rage, with a silver lining of guilt. He got to his feet, bringing Kumagoro with him and glared of into the distance. Taking up his suitcase, he ran from the building, ran as fast as he can. His teeth were clenched and he cared nothing for his health as he traveled to the NG building.

It was raining as he got there, proving him to be quite a sight. Soaked to the bone, holding a suitcase and a bunny rabbit, and a vicious glare not meant for anyone. Dropping the suitcase as soon as he stepped into the lobby he took the stairs. He was breathing hard as he came to the floor labeled "Offices" and paused at the hall. Many people stared at him while he stood there. Shuichi then began walking down the hall, his anger subsiding, Kumagoro crushed to his chest. Ignoring the secretary he marched right into the office at the far end.

Tohma Seguchi looked up from the paper he was reading. The remaining members and staff of Bad Luck were around the room, sitting or standing as it suited them. Shuichi still clutched Kumagoro as if it meant his life if he let it go. He swallowed hard and strode over to the desk with a purpose. Taking a few deep breaths to clear his head he spoke. The words started out shaky and unsure, but picked up confidence as they went along.

"Tohma-san… I would like, if you would allow it, to go to America. If they agree, the band can come with me, but I can't stay here any longer."

Scene Change!

Hiro paced in the small room they sat in. The only thing that served for scenery was the table fit for twelve and the TV set in the corner. Sitting at the table were Bad Luck's Staff, and Ryuichi. It has been hours since Shuichi's announcement and Tohma had long since sent him home to await his decision. The group was now wondering what they were going to do. They couldn't play without the vocalist, but they really didn't want to travel to America.

Fujisaki grabbed his arm as he started around the table again and forced him to sit down. They looked at each other for a second before he leaned foreword over the table. He stared at each of the other's in turn. Catching their eyes he made sure each of them was listening before he even bothered to think through this problem himself.

"Something is wrong with Shuichi. There's no way he would just decide to go to America. Eiri means too much to him. So we have to figure out what's wrong and solve it. Are we clear?"

Everyone started to nod but K raised his hand for a chance to speak. "What if Yuki is the problem? Shindou always gets depressed when they fight."

"Yes, but he's always depressed, not furious. This is almost a new side of him for me, I mean… I've seen him angry, but not like this." Hiro replied. "We grew up together, I should know him by now."

Ryuichi looked saddened by the thought of his friend having a hidden personality. "We can not let this remain. We have to find the problem and solve it, and soon. Or else Shuichi might do something he'll end up regretting. And I really don't want that to happen."

Tohma entered the room then, holding his cell phone in his hand, a grave expression on his face. "Indeed Ryuichi. That would not be a good thing. Luckily, or not, I know what the problem is. I just got off the phone with Eiri. He has told me something that, despite how I hated to see them together, I didn't want to hear. The two of them had a fight."

"So? That's nothing new."

"Eiri says that this time, they broke up, so to speak. We all know this was something Shuichi wished to avoid, but I was really surprised at how broken Eiri sounded. So we know something that neither of them have realized."

"Ne, Tohma! You're right! And I've got just the plan to get them back together!" Ryuichi said with a sly grin.

Sakano groaned, "Oh boy…"

"Trust me."

Scene Change!

_"Yuki. Now that you've finished your latest novel, could we, you know, maybe, perhaps…"_

_ The older man smirked lightly and he looked over at Shuichi. "Do something together?"_

_ Shuichi blushed and nodded. "Yeah… but… you don't, have…to…"_

_ Yuki got up out of his chair and closed the distance between them. "What if I want to, Shu-I-Chi?" He purred._

_ The blush only grew stronger as he stared up into those sharp golden eyes. Shuichi loved Yuki's eyes; they always revealed his emotion when you were up close like this. "Yuki…"_

_ A light kiss found its way onto Shuichi's lips and Yuki whispered, "Let's go _do_ something Shuichi."_

_ He smiled, giving the novelist a hug. "Thank you Yuki!"_

Shuichi's eyes opened to reveal a dull yellow ceiling. His eyes widened a moment, thinking 'that's not Yuki's ceiling' before remembering where he was. He was at his parent's house, in clean clothes, since his others were too wet to wear. The dream was just an old memory, a time when he thought he was, well, liked at least.

He closed his eyes again and thought. 'Why do I feel so guilty? He walked out on me, right? Besides, I was unhealthy for him. I hurt him. I only bugged him. All he's ever done for me was insult me and treat me like dirt! So… why do I feel so guilty?'

While he sat unmoving, trying to sort through his memories, the doorbell rang below. Still he remained there, knowing his mother would answer the door. Minutes later, another announcement sounded, this time on the bedroom door. Saying nothing, nor moving at all, he waited for the person to go away. However, his luck still denied his wishes and the door opened.

"Shu?"

Recognizing the voice, he opened his eyes again to see Ryuichi standing next to the bed. He sat up, not offering a greeting. He stared at the man with blank eyes, internally pleased to see him squirm a little under the pressure.

"Shuichi, I heard what happened. I know how it feels to love someone and not have it returned. So I came to see if I could help."

Shuichi scoffed and Ryu winced. "Help? You? How can you help? You talk to a stuffed animal that 'talks back' to you daily!"

"I came to offer my assistance." He kneeled in front of Shuichi and put his hands on his shoulders. "I told you that I knew what it felt like to love but not be loved."

"Ryu… what are you saying?" Shuichi was confused, better than empty, Ryu noticed.

"You don't need him, you've got me, cause you can't hurt me, all right? I know you're recovering, so I'll help you heal. You don't have to love me Shuichi, but maybe you can learn to."

Shuichi sat stunned for a few moments, weighing out what his friend was saying. "But, Ryu… I can't use you!"

"Really Shu, I don't mind, please. Let me fill the hole in your heart, all right? It'd be more than I ever hoped for."

"Ryuichi, you're one of my best friends, my idol, I can't hurt you."

"You're right, you can't, cause I won't let you." The older vocalist closed the distance between them and gently kissed the younger. "Please, let me help you. That's all I'll ever want, please."

Maybe it was that last please that did it, but Shuichi stared Ryuichi directly in the eyes. He didn't answer right away. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and Ryu moved to wipe them away, but Shu stopped the movement by leaning foreword. He wrapped his arms around his neck while they kissed. All his anger, heartbreak, and guilt went out toward Ryu, and he took it all on without wavering. When the kiss ended, he just held Shuichi until the singer fell back to sleep.

Ryuichi watched him. If he did this right, Shuichi and Yuki would be closer than ever before. Sighing he closed his own eyes and leaned against the wall, still holding his friend. "God, for Shuichi's sake, let's hope I do this right."

To be continued…

There you go. Poor Shuichi.. don't you think? He doesn't deserve to be hurt. But don't worry, it'll get worse, but it will all turn out good in the end… … … I think… I dunno. Bear with me, I might not ever get to the end, cause I'm bad about finishing stuff, games, fics. So you'll have to remind me to update, K? Woot! K! I love K.. he rocks… sorry. Ignore me now. Well, you got this far, review? hopeful look


	2. It's a Fine Line Ryu

Well, I am back, now with chapter two! I'm so happy, I got five reviews the first day I put this up! So I was so happy I decided to post another chapter.

All warnings, disclaimers and stuff are on the first page.

Here is chapter two, so enjoy the title-less goodness!

Chapter 2

Shuichi stood at the foot of the hospital bed. Staring at its occupant he wondered. Why? Why'd he go and do such a stupid thing? He'd never seemed to be such a reckless person. Then again, maybe it was just an accident. Yes, an accident. He was never so careless. Someone else was driving drunk and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yeah, that sounded more like him.

He stared blankly at the one in the bed. Critical condition, though the doctors said he would recover in time. Personally the singer couldn't truly say why he was here. Tohma had called him just a few minutes ago with the news. For some reason he rushed right over... for some reason.

Ryuichi put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on Shu... let's leave if it makes you uncomfortable. You weren't ready to confront him, even if he is asleep." The other nodded.

Turning on their heels, they left Yuki's room. One whole section of the waiting room was taken up by all their friends. Shuichi spoke to no one, only walked past. Ryuichi could merely offer a helpless shrug as he hurried after.

Scene change!

_"Shuichi... you always ask me so many questions... well I have a question for you... why? Why the hell do you DO this to me?" Yuki Eiri sat at the very end of a bar. In front of him were three empty glasses and one half full that he held in his hand. Tears were streaking down his face. He couldn't say for sure how long he had been sitting there, but he could tell the bartender was getting ready to give him dirty looks. Bartenders didn't like it if you sat there without buying something expensive. Getting the message, the novelist stood up, placed money on the bar and left._

_Thinking that four bars in one day was enough, Yuki set out on a very important mission, trying to find his car. He knew he was too drunk to drive, but maybe he could sleep in the back seat._

_This task proved to be quite a difficult one, however. Yuki could hardly see, nor could he remember where he was. Tears still dripped off his chin but he wasn't aware of them. He stumbled always in a pattern, and he began to count his steps, to better hold his already tipsy balance. Three steps foreword.. one half step back, etc.. etc..._

_Why? Why did the boy effect him some much? How could he have let this happen? He was always so careful... never letting anyone, not even his own family, get close enough to hurt him again. And yet, when someone finally came into his life, someone that seemed obsessed enough to stay with him through all his faults, he just got hurt again._

_No, that didn't sound right... he walked away, didn't he? He hurt Shuichi first. Right?_

_Confused over his own thoughts he never noticed where his feet were taking him. He saw the light a little too late, heard the horn blaring in his ears. After that, he knew nothing._

Yuki awoke to a white ceiling and the sounds of beeping. The luxury of sight and sound, however, was nothing without the ability of conscious thought. He lay still for many moments before he finally realized where he was and why. After remembering what had happened, nerves all over his body seemed to flare up and burn. Twisting in agony a strangled choke forces its way out of his throat. A nurse outside, mercifully, heard the sound and rushed in with a painkiller.

Breathing hard he stared around him. He was in a hospital, after being hit by a car. It was a wonder he was still alive. He made a quiet request and the same nurse helped him into a sitting position. "Don't worry Mr. Yuki, everything will be all right. You have a visitor."

Recovering from his shock, and gaining back a little of his dignity, he looked up. "Visitor?"

"Yes, a nice young man. He wanted to see you as soon as you woke. I'll go get him."

She left him sitting there to think. There was only one person in the world that he knew who would pull the kind of strings it took to stay and wait for him to wake. Yuki wondered if Shuichi was waiting for him as well. He would never admit it aloud, but the sight of the boy would make him feel a whole lot better.

No such luck for him, however. Tohma was the only one who walked through the door. The nurse left them in privacy, after pointing out the call button, and closed the door. The blond sat in the chair next to the bed, a very worried expression on his face. "Eiri?"

"He's not here, is he?"

"No, Eiri. But he did visit. I never thought this would happen. After I hung up with you, I was worried. You sounded so... heartbroken. It scared me. There was only one other time you sounded like that. That incident made you who you were last year. I don't like to admit it, but I was wrong about you two being together. You're a lot happier. So if it was anything I did, I'm sorry." Tohma looked down at his hands as they messed with his coat buttons. After a long silence he looked up and found Yuki smiling slightly.

"Tohma, it... wasn't your fault. It was mine. He pulled, and I pushed." Clenching the blankets in his fists he leaned back against the headrest. "Did I.. ever... treat him too harshly?"

Tohma frowned. "You probably shouldn't think about that right now. Concentrate on healing. The doctor said you'll recover nicely, but you'll be here for quite a while. So you're the only thing you need to concentrate on right now."

Yuki tilted his head and frowned as well. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Why do anything at all, if I'll just be hurt again. I'm afraid to admit it, but... I don't want to let him go."

Tohma laughed. "You really should stop drinking. It makes you say silly things. You're sounding like someone from one of your books. You worry about everything later and heal! Ok? I'll go and get you a bit of food. Something good. I don't care too much for this hospital food." Standing he put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm serious. If I come back and find you worried, I'll have to call your editor." He left the room with a slight wave. Yuki watched after him thoughtfully.

"You're right. I can't get him back like this. I'll have to think of someway to apologize. Something special. It looks like I'll have plenty of time for planning too." A doctor arrived with a clipboard. "Plenty of time."

Scene change!

Ryuichi set a glass in front of Shuichi. The younger vocalist taking it gratefully. "I spoke with Tohma just now. Yuki's woken up. Wanna go visit him before visiting hours are over?"

Shuichi shook his head and he drank deeply. Setting the glass back down he sighed. "No. I visited him already. I think... I think it's time to accept the fact that he doesn't want me."

Ryuichi frowned, "Yeah, I guess. Besides, you got me and Kumagoro-chan!" The bunny flopped out of nowhere onto Shuichi's head as Ryuichi circled his arms around his chest. "We'll take care of you. We promise!"

"Thank you Ryu. I appreciate it a lot!"

"Come on, Shu. Let's go get ice cream!"

Scene change!

Long days and nights passed as Yuki and Shuichi both healed. Ryuichi did all he could to bring back Shuichi's old attitude, and Yuki did all he could from a hospital bed to prepare himself for getting Shuichi back. A month has passed, and neither seen or even spoken to the other. Tohma worried that it'd be too late when Yuki finally got released, but everyone still held hope that their friends would be back to normal soon.

The day Yuki was released brought cheers, Tatsuha, Tohma (almost) and Mika. Only two people missed the party. Ryu and Shu were out at an arcade playing DDR. Uncaring on the outside, inside, Yuki was a determined mess. Half was afraid of what Shuichi would do when confronted, and the other, much bigger half said screw the reply and kidnap him! Tempting, Yuki thought, but no. He'll do it right this time.

Scene change!

"Look Ryu! I see it!" Shuichi pointed at the pond where a blue Angelfish was peaking out from under a rock. Ryuichi ran over and joined him. "See? I told you it was here!"

"I guess you showed me, Shu. A blue Angelfish. Who would've thought? Do you have any more pocky?"

"Uh, yeah... somewhere, hold on." He dug through his pockets and finally pulled out the box. Surprisingly, all the chocolate sticks were still intact, despite how easy they are to break. He handed one to the older vocalist and put one between his own teeth. "Ok.. now that we've spent three hours proving that there was a blue angelfish in this pond, what's next for today?"

Ryuichi tilted his head to the side. "I don't know. Hadn't gotten past proving you wrong. And since I didn't succeed in doing even that, it's your choice."

Shuichi grinned. "Very well then... I want to...-"

"Shindou."

Shuichi's eyes widened and he jumped. Shoulders tense, he didn't move until Ryuichi looked over his shoulder. Ryu's eyes widened as well. Shuichi, very slowly, turned until he was facing his caller.

"Yuki."

Yuki stood, face carefully blank. "Shuichi... I..."

"You know what you are, Mr. Romance Novelist? You're a cold-blooded bastard!" Ryuichi slipped his arms around Shu's waist and glared at Yuki. Kumagoro now protectively shielded the younger man's heart. "How dare you show up here! Well, let me tell you, he's mine! Got that? I won't have you hurting him again! He's too nice for you!"

"Ryuichi!" Blush lines appeared on Shuichi's cheeks and he was caught in the middle.

Yuki's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously.

Scene change!

Tohma nodded at K. "Ryuichi really is a very clever man. For all his air-headed attitude, he's much more clever than me. Not only that, but he is brilliant at acting, don't you think?"

K just stared in barely concealed shock at the scene playing out in front of them. In all his years of knowing the vocalist, he'd never known him to pull off something so dangerous. Could such feelings be fake? Impossible!

Tohma turned on his heel and began walking away. "Come K, we have work to do. I have a feeling we might be bandaging a few bruises." K wordlessly turned and followed, thoroughly shocked.

To be continued...

Well, please review and tell me how you like it. It's going a bit fast for me, then I decided to get it done as soon as possible so I don't get bored with it. So I'm all right with the pace.

REVIEWERS!

Wonder Chef's Cupcake: Thankies! Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you like this one as much as the first!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Thank you. I hope this answers your question about Yuki. See, he really does care, he just doesn't like to show it.

sailorsaturncosmo: Thanks for your kind comment. Here's the next chapter for you. I updated two chapters in one day. I'm so proud!

SpiritsFlame: Fear not... I like Yukichi just fine thank you. My favorite pairing out of all of them. So no, it's not a Ryuichi/Shuichi fic. I think they'd get along TOO well to have a relationship so.. yeah. Don't know how anyone could really pull that off. I do love messing with the characters though.

Angelique Starlight: Yep, this is my story. It's based off a roleplay with my friend, with additions of course. Roleplays are a bit too lacking in description. I don't like my style, it's too simple for me, but I'm glad you like it. Believe me, I would get rid of the 'Scene change' thing if I could. I'm doing this chapter on Word Pad. They show up with Microsoft Word saved as a webpage. But this comp is crappy, and so is mine at home. Wish I could change it, I tried to. sowwy. TT I think I kinda prefer Nice Tohma. But I can't make him TOO ooc. I don't think he was really cruel in the manga,or the anime. I just think he has a big brother complex for Yuki. But I made him a little nicer here. Ryuichi's feelings aren't entirely real, but they're not entirely false either. He has actually started idolizing Shuichi, if you've noticed, so that's helped him. It's the only reason he came up with the idea. Believe me, he knew enough not to get too attached. Don't worry. He's just caring for Shu-chan like Tohma is for Yuki.

Well, it's 2:20... good night everyone!


	3. The Sweet Anonymous Gift

Well, here we go. Chapter three, which was a total bitch to get out, well, until I got onto the computer that is. Word Pad sucks beyond all belif, so I have no way of knowing if this chapter is shorter or longer than the others. Crap for crap computers really suck as well. So, I'll stop ranting and let you have your peace. Cheers!

Disclaimer: You know something? The disclaimer is on the first page... if you hadn't read the first chapter and all it's quirks, then WHY THE HELL ARE THE HERE? Okay.. there ya go... mutter Gawd.. the stupidity of some people...

Warnings: Sugar... lots of it. Imense plotting. And wondering about how much of a manipulative bastard certain people can be. No Blue Angelfish though... thing's dangerous, didn't you know that? Never go near one, the damage that thing caused in the making of the second chapter nearly cost us everything. So the company forced us to get rid of it. We're thinking of a goldfish for next time...

Chapter 3

"_He's mine! Do you hear me? He's too nice for you!"_

Yuki growled low and crossed off the first sentence on his list. Extending just over five full sheets of paper, typed, small font, that list included everything he could do to wing Shuichi back, just short of grovelling and pleading for him. After so many years of being a 'cold-hearted bastard', as Sakuma had joyfully called him, he didn't want to lose the only chance he had at a life.

Damn that man! Yuki stood and began pacing. Who the hell does he think he is? Claiming to have his Shuichi! If they were alone, he might've just killed the vocalist after that, but Shuichi was there and it would've upset him. Damn. He'd finally admitted to himself that he needed the younger man and this happened! Why the hell didn't Tohma tell him?

Tohma...

Getting a thought Yuki picked up the phone and dialed NG.

"Good afternoon, thank you for calling NG Corp. This is Mr. Seguchi's secretary speaking. May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with Mr. Seguchi please."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Seguchi isn't taking any calls right now. Will you be making an appointment?"

"Trust me, he'll take me. Tell him his brother-in-law is on the phone."

"Very well Sir. Please hold."

Yuki sat for ten very agonizing minutes listening to elevator music before someone finally answered.

"Good Afternoon, Eiri. What can I do for you?"

Yuki growled, "Don't play dumb Seguchi! Why didn't you tell me what I'd face... _before _I got out of the hospital?"

"My, Eiri, whatever do you mean?"

"Tohma! You know _exactly _what I mean! About Sakuma and Shindou!"

"Ah, yes well... I did not think it appropriate at the time."

"I would've killed him Tohma, I wanted to."

"Hm, I'm sure you did."

Yuki stared at the wall, twitching. "You're not going to do something about them?"

"Why would I? You should know this little fact about Mr. Shindou pretty well by now. I may rule his life, but I have no hold on his heart. I'm pretty sure I proved that when I failed to break you two apart. I might push you further apart if I try to push you back together. I think he tries to do everything against me within his power, to be honest. You should just try convincing Shindou that you're better for him than Ryuichi."

"Would that matter?"

"Mm-hm. Well, good luck with that. However, I must be going now. Good day Eiri."

Yuki frowned as he heard the dialtone and placed the phone back on its base. He watched the phone for a long moment before smirking. "Manipulative bastard. He's getting something out of this, I know it."

Sitting back down he flipped through his list and circled a number. "Plan B."

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

Tohma smiled and looked at his small audience. "This is going almost better than I had hoped." He said to K, Noriko, and the remaining members of Bad Luck. "Eiri's really serious about betting Shindou back."

K looked thoughtful. "Do you think he could do it? I mean, Ryuichi would understand Shuichi a lot better than Yuki, right?"

"Not necessarily so. Their personatlies match, but in the final run, nothing would click. With Eiri, Shuichi has an unspoken agreement. They both have a set position in their relationship where one perfectly compliments the other. They understand and can see faults in each other that most refuse to notice. Once recognized, those faults can be fixed."

Hiro and Suguru nodded. "Right, Mr. Shindou's music always reaches out to people when he's happy, and he's happiest with Mr. Yuki." Suguru noted.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but," Noriko set her head against her fist and smiled. "What are you getting out of this, Tohma?"

The president smiled as well. "What are you talking about Noriko? What could I possible gain from this?"

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

"Ryuichi! Why did you do that?"

The vocalist in question lifted his head. "Huh? Do? Do what?" Kumagoro's ears flopped to the side in question. Shuichi walked from the doorway of the home they shared and plopped himself onto a kitchen stool He leaned onto the bar so his face was hidden and groaned.

"Why did you say that to Yuki? Why did you provoke him!"

Ryu stood and ran over to him. "Did Ryuichi make Shu sad na no da? He doesn't want Shu to be sad. That's why," he pulled a stool over and sat on it. "That's why I told him off. I don't want him to hurt you again. Shuichi can't smile or sing when he is sad. So please, forgive me?"

Shuichi raised his head, smiling slightly. "I don't blame you Ryu. I just don't want him to hurt _you_." Or vice-versa, he thought.

"Yuki can't hurt me, Shuichi. Trust me. He won't lay a hand on me." Ryuichi had a serious look on his face when he said that, but smiled right after. "Don't worry about me Shu-chan!"

"You're right Ryuichi! I should be worrying about my own sanity, what with me being you _you_ all the time." He laughed at Ryu's mock-insulted glare and stood up. "I'll be right back. someone's at the door." The knocking came again as he jogged down the hall. Opening the door he stared at the large truck in the driveway. "Wha?"

Clearing his throat the little man at the door held a clipboard out to Shuichi. "A deliver for Mr. Shindou."

"Ah, yes. That's me." Taking the clipboard he signed where indicated and returned it to the man. "Who is it from?"

"No name was included, but you have about ten boxes in there. Where should I put them?"

"T...ten boxes? Of what?"

"How should I know? I just deliver the damn things. If you don't tell me where to put your boxes, sir, I'll put them on your driveway and leave them for you."

Shuichi sweatdropped and nodded. "Ok... that would be fine... right here, in the garage then." Showing the man where to go, he picked up the one box by the door, and left the others to be dropped into the garage.

Confused about the package, it was quite large, he brought it into the kitchen where Ryu still waited. "Ooo! A package! Who's it from? What is it? Is it edible?"

Shuichi carefully tore the tape and opened the box, answering Ryu's questions while he did so. "There wasn't a name, I have no a clue what it is," Pushing away the paper is eyes widened. "And apparently."

Seeing the look, Ryu prepared for the worst, but when he gazed into the box he gaped. "POCKY! Whoever it was sent you a whole cardboard box full of pocky! Can I have the box? Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"Ten boxes."

"TEN? Someone must really love you. Fan maybe?"

"Yeah, but who would know that my favorite pocky is strawberry? That's pretty much all that's in here. A few boxes of vanilla, and chocolate. And I think I see pretzal down the somewhere... but it's still mostly strawberry. Who would...?"

Ryuichi grinned and picked up the top box. He turned it over and nodded. "Uh huh. It couldn't be anyone else. But.. then again.. no.. he wouldn't, would he? No, he wouldn't. Never mind." He put the box back into the bigger box and his grin lightened. "Come on Shu, it's probably a really good fan. A stalker, or maybe even K. Who knows? Let's just enjoy it." Shu nodded and Ryu shook his head. Wow, he thought, Shuichi must be REALLY dense if he can't even figure this one out. Now, to help Yuki without him noticing it... damn, what did I get myself into? He sighed heavily and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower. We have rehearsals tomorrow, don't forget. Maybe you should get to bed early. We've had a long day."

"You're right Ryu." Shu smiled. "I guess I shouldn't worry so much eh?"

"Exactly."

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

Yuki checked off Plan B. "Well, so far so good. Now that I got that taken care of, I should get myself back into his life." Sighing he dropped his forehead hard onto the table. "When did I get like this? Was I ever so hopeless?"

"Of course you were, Eiri. You were hopeless when you were little too. It's how people get when they're in love." Yuki jumped at the sound of Tohma's voice. "I actually have a plan to get Ryu away from Shindou. Have you ever thought of-"

Yuki listened to Tohma's plan patiently. He nodded at parts, he gawked at parts, but overall, once the night was through, they had a pretty decent plan. Now, to carry it out would be the hardest part. The novelist still wondered what Tohma was getting out of all this.

to be continued...

Well, there ya go. Lovers of the Uesugi family will have a special treat in the next chapter. Since I couldn't really think of much else for his list, I'm just skipping the OOC Eiri thing. Cause him playing Mission Impossible is going to DEFINATELY be OOC. I tried to keep them as IC as possible, but it's hard so forgive me if they're off. Tohma too, he's still an ass... but he's a good ass this time.

This computer is crap too, so if this turned out of funky, I'm terribly sorry.

REVIEWERS!

Angelique Starlight: I'm really glad you liked the past chapter. I'm also surpirsed noone has yet started complaining that Yuki got hit by a car. Is he hated that much? Oh well. I like my Tohma too. This is how he is in the anime to me. Not exactly hateful, just being protective I won't argue that he's manipulative though. Don't worry, I won't leave Tatsuha out. I'm not that cruel. This story wouldn't be the same without Tatsuha.

Asato-chan: Well, here you go. Hope this chapter met your expectations. Enjoy!

Spiritsflame: I agree completely! In fact, I think I covered that pretty well in Tohma's speech. hehe.. Hope you like it.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: I UPDATED! I'm pretty sure I know how this'll turn out, but you never know. It all really depends on how it turns out through the chapters. I might completely change my mind.. then again, I doubt it. See ya!

Wonder Chef's Cupcake: Woot! I saw your review! Haha! Here's the next chappy then. I'll see you when I get back!

EMIS3400: Here you go. I really hope I didn't disappoint.

Rae Charlove: YOU REVIEWED BOTH CHAPTERS! YAY! hehe... I'm talking to you right now too. I'm glad you like it! Here's the third one for you. Whatcha think?

There ya go. I'm so happy. Second chapter and this story kicked my other story's butt. YAY! I love this story, this is great. With luck I keep to my promise and have the fourth up before the week is over, working on the fifth before I get home. So I hope you guys are as happy as I am! I'm also thinking of starting a short story book. With short story's from wherever and whatever my mind goes and thinks up. I just don't know what category to put that under... cause it could be anything. Wow... I've typed a lot today. I've got a burn on my wrist where it has rubbed against the edge of the wooden thing the keyboard is on. Well, I'll leave you guys to your thoughts now. Baibai!


	4. Uesugi Outcast

Chapter four is finally here, as if you didn't know that. I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I love you guys.

All disclaimers still apply.

Warnings: This chapter is sorta boring...

Chapter 4

A loud ring broke the looking silence that held the monastery captive. An old man twitched as he kneeled in front of a shrine, and resumed his prayer. He didn't worry about answering the phone. Someone else would, and if they didn't, if it was important, whoever it was would call back.

In the hallway, the lonely phone rang sharply four more times before a hand ca,e down on the receiver, picking it up. The dark haired teen wore a smirk on his lips as he answered.

"Yo, dude, what's up? You've reached the Uesugi city morgue. You stab em' we slab em'. This is T-man speaking." The robes he wore were off his shoulders and hanging around his waist, leaving his chest bare. A fine layer of dirt and sweat covered his skin, evidence of hard work.

The old man's angry, raspy voice shouted from the other room. "Tatsuha! How many times have I told you about answering the phone like that!"

"Sorry Father!" Tatsuha shouted back, then mumbled afterwards. "Yeah, yeah old man."

"You really are an idiot." Came from the ear piece. "I finally call home and THIS is what I get?"

Tatsuha stared incredulously at the wall. "Eiri? God damn. You MUST be desperate, I just saw you the other day bro." He pulled a breadroll, swiped from the kitchen on the way to the phone, from his robe pocket and bit into it, snickering at his own joke. "So what's up?"

"I need you help."

Tatsuha choked.

You know something, Ryu?" Shuichi held up the latest gift from his mysterious sender. "I'm getting suspicious. I go home to get a box of pocky and my new lyrics, and this was on our doorstep." He dropped the box on the table and sat down. All through the last week, similar boxes to the first ten came, each containing one of Shuichi's favorite things. All with no return address.

"I dunno Shu." Ryuichi and Kumagoro lay on a couch by the table. "I can only think of one person who'd know all this about you besides Hiro, but I don't think he'd do that kind of stuff."

"Yeah.. me too. It kind of scares me, cause even Hiro doesn't know. But anyway, besides that. How did you rehearsal go?"

Ryu sat up. "Oh. Not bad. My voice cracked about halfway through though. Tohma made me drink some hot tea, so I'm all better now!"

Shuichi laughed. "That's good. I wouldn't want you to lose your voice." Searching through his pockets he realized he was missing something. "Crap!"

"What's wrong Shu-chan?"

"I forgot my wallet, we were going to go out after the recording!"

Ryu jumped up. "That's all right Shu, I'll go get it. You're about to start anyway. I'll see you when you finish, all right?" Shuichi nodded and the older vocalist hugged him and left.

Shu frowned. "That's peculiar. He must be really happy. It's a good thing he didn't lose his voice. It've been quiet in here."

"Mr. Shindou, Mr. Sakano is requesting you in recording room three."

"Oh, thank you! Hm.. well, here we go." Pulling out his lyrics, he read through them as he followed the stage hand back to the recording room.

Ryuichi whistled as he unlocked the door to his home. Stepping inside and turning on the hall lights he spoke to himself, Kumagoro having been left to give Shuichi luck. "Hmm... Shu-chan's wallet is usually on the table when we are at home. But Shu-chan also usually carries it with him. I wonder why he didn't have it?"

"Because I took it from him."

Ryuichi jumped and turned towards the voice. He now faced a dark room, darker than it should have been with just the lights off. Shuichi never usually closed the curtains. "Hello? Who's in there and how did you get in my house?"

"I walked in Mr. Sakuma."

"Wait, I know that voice." Ryuichi inched into the room and found the light switch. "Tatsuha! When did you get in town?"

The teen was reclined in a chair facing the door. His lips were once more curled up at the corners. "I just got here today. My brother doesn't know, in case you were going to ask. There was only one person I wanted to see."

Ryu frowned. "You really should tell people before you visit. Do you want Shuichi to know that you snuck in and stole his wallet?"

"Oh, but he's not going to know. Cause you're not going to tell him, Mr. Sakuma."

Ryu blushed at the implication he heard in that sentence. Tatsuha stood in one graceful motion and stalked over to Ryuichi. The vocalist backed further into the room, until he's by the chair and Tatsuha is by the door. He silently wished that Kumagoro was there to chase the freaky vibes away. Tatsuha's smirk widened a bit, until it was a smile. Sliding one hand along the door he closed it gently.

"Don't worry Ryuichi. I just want to talk."

Ryuichi sighed with relief. "If Tatsuha just wanted to talk, then Tatsuha should have just said so. Instead of scaring Ryuichi like that."

"I had to, I'm sorry. It was just so easy. My brother does know I'm here. I've been here a few days already. In fact, he's the one that asked me to come."

Shuichi waved goodbye to the record crew as the band left. Returning to the room to get their stuff, he looked around.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"Huh.. where's Ryuichi... he said he'd be back before we got done."

"Well, maybe he went to the bathroom. Don't worry."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll wait fro him here then. You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you at the place once he's back."

"Right."

Suguru and Hiro left and Shuichi sat down. "He'll be here soon. Ryuichi wouldn't desert me."

"So you'll help us Tatsuha? You don't mind?"

"Would I be here if I minded? Of course not. Let's do it!"

To be continued...

Well, there you go. Lame as ever. It's also a little too short, so I'm sorry. I'm not pleased, but I hope you like it. Can't type much cause I really gotta get off, but I'll see ya k? WOOT! K...

REVIEWERS!

Rae Charlove: Yeah, sure. Great Comparison... I still think Shu is cuter.

SpiritsFlame: Sorry I didn't really have Tohma in this chap. But I haven't thought of the ulterior motive. I will though. Hope you liked this chapter.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Thankies!

Angelique Starlight: I'll torment them when I'm able... but angst hasn't been my strong point lately. lol Is Eiri really that bad, considering what had happened to him? I feel sorry for him. Oh well, to each their own right? Enjoy!

Chika of the high Mts: I don't know what he's hiding either, but something will come up, I'm sure of it. Thanks for reviewing!

OucdaTiresum: I'm glad you think it's amusing. I like humor. I like writing it too, it makes people feel better when they laugh. Hope I don't disappoint!

Thine Sister: Thankies for the reviews sis... hehe I was sitting right next to you. lol

Well, here you go. Enjoy peeps!

BTW: I know I have spelling mistakes, no spell check and no beta reader, so please bear with me. I noticed a lot last chapter. If you can forgive my mistakes and bad ideas, we'll do fine. haha I already wrote the epilogue for this story, so I'm pretty sure how it'll turn out. I hope you'll like it just as much as I do. We'll get there soon. Good night everyone!


	5. Concert

Here we go! Chapter five… finally. After pulling out the short story I finished this one because I promised I would. Lol…. I had said that I would be working on this one weeks ago, remember? Oh well, school corrupted my schedule. This chapter is a bit longer than my last one, so I hope you like it.

Standard disclaimers apply

Warnings: Use of the word Ass. Isn't that a lovely word?

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, Shu-chan! Ryuichi didn't mean to be late!" For the thousandth time, Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Tatsuha had met me at the door as I got there. He wanted to talk. I lost time, I didn't mean to!"

"Ryu!"

"Yeah, Shu-chan?"

"Quit! I forgave you the first time you asked! You don't need to keep asking." Pulling Ryuichi from the floor Shuichi hugged him. "You have a life Ryu. You don't have to ALWAYS be with me. Besides, we have to hurry, the others are still waiting."

"Ok. Ryuichi is happy that Shu-chan is happy."

"Kumagoro is happy too!"

"YAY!"

As they left the studio, Ryu started up a conversation with Kumagoro, who sat on his head, about hat Tatsuha had been up to. Shuichi smiled and listened in. It's been awhile since he had seen the teen and it was good to know that he was all right.

"And he said that he wanted to visit with Shu-chan too! He's missed us all. He'll be at Bad Luck's next concert. Cool huh?"

Shuichi didn't reply, even though the question had been directed at him. He had stopped walking as well, staring into space. Ryuichi stopped and looked back.

"Shu-chan?"

"Uh… why don't we go this way, Ryu? I wanna stop at the pet store for a moment." Grabbing Ryuichi's arm he pulled him in the opposite direction. Turning his head back to the first direction, the older vocalist saw Eiri Yuki standing on the other side of the street, glaring at him.

_**scenechange!**_

A week later, Shuichi was teetering on a kitchen stool, a pencil between his fingertips. The paper before him was blank, though he'd been thinking for a good hour. K had ordered him to make a new song by their next concert, which was only in another week, but the vocalist couldn't think of a word for the life of him.

Ever since that last recording session, he'd been seeing Yuki everywhere: On the streets, in the mall, at work. He'd say that the man was stalking him, but he just wasn't like that.

Sighing he set down the pencil and got up to get something to drink. He was alone in the house right now. Ryuichi was out buying groceries or something along those lines. Shuichi didn't really care though. He had to get inspiration from somewhere or he was dead.

Spotting a picture flat on the mantel above the bar he tilted his head. "Now that's odd, I wonder why I never noticed before…" He picked it up and his eyes widened.

Staring up at him from the mahogany frame was Yuki and himself at the studio. He was laughing at something and had his arm around Yuki's waist. The novelist was rolling his eyes and had his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

He was smiling.

Hearing the phone ring shocked him out of his daze, making his drop the frame. The glass broke but he ignored it as he picked up the cordless phone. Taking a deep breath he answered.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi."

**_scenechange!_**

Ryuichi opened the door for Tatsuha. "I know! Isn't that really weird?"

"Kinda. I never noticed that thing before."

"Shuichi showed it to me the day Yuki got released."

Tatsuha smirked. "Interesting." He followed Ryuichi into the kitchen and they both dropped their bags onto the counter. Stepping around to the sink, Tatsuha's shoe crunched over something on the ground. He looked down. "Ryuichi! Glass!"

"What?" The vocalist came around, gave one look to the mess and went to fetch the dustbin. It was only after he cleaned up the broken picture that he noticed the lyrics on the table. Picking them up he read through the words. "These must be the lyrics for his new song. Well written, to be completely honest."

"I wanna see!" The teen pouted.

Ryuichi smiled. "Nope. You get to wait until the concert. Let's find Shuichi though. He should be around here somewhere."

Tatsuha continued pouting as they searched the house, but stopped once he came to the bedroom. Shuichi lay asleep on the bed, dried tears streaking his face. It was obvious that he'd been like that for quite some time.

Ryuichi came up behind him and watched the younger vocalist sadly. Shuichi rolled slightly and mouthed a name. The two looked at each other and closed the door, returning to the kitchen.

"Shuichi really does miss him, Yuki I mean." Ryuichi said, sitting at the table. "He's been thinking about him all this week., though he tries not to. Maybe things will really clear up at the concert."

Tatsuha nodded. "I sure hope so. It's kind of creepy to see my brother like this. Shuichi's like that, but Eiri… no. He just doesn't DO that kind of stuff."

"I know. Well, here's hoping."

_**scenechange!**_

Tohma placed the office phone back onto its hook and gave a look to K. The American was staring out the window, frowning. It's been hard to deal with Shuichi this last week, because all the boy could think about was Yuki. It wasn't intentional, well, not on the vocalist's part, so they couldn't really tell him to snap out of it and sing.

Tohma, however, thought things were going along rather well.

"I hope you're happy sir." K stated, still looking out the window. "There's a very good chance that this could destroy Shindou forever. All that talent wasted."

"Yes, K. I know. But do you really disbelieve in our Mr. Shindou that much? The boy is strong, as strong as Ryuichi was at his age, if not more. I think he'll pull through."

K turned on him. "Yes, but also remember that Ryuichi was the type who wouldn't let anyone rule his life! If Shuichi turns out the same way, he could end up turning Yuki down!"

"That holds truth as well."

"Then why won't you do anything about it!"

"Because, it's more fun this way."

K twitched at stared at the president. "More…. Fun?"

"Nah, I'm joking." Tohma smiled at him. "The look on your face was priceless though. You should look at yourself." He looked out the window then and frowned. "I don't think that I could do anything, even if I knew what I should do. Shuichi always finds a loophole that I had looked over, even if I recheck my plan. So far we've been going good, but I think it'd be wise not to interfere any more. Besides, he'll sing better when he has Eiri behind him."

"I knew it!" K exclaimed, pointing at the other man in triumph. "You're getting something out of this!"

"I never denied it."

K muttered as soon as he left the room. "Manipulative bastard."

_**scenechange!**_

The nest day at practice, Hiro and Suguru sat at the computer, thinking about the new music. Shuichi had arrived with the lyrics, gave a run down on his idea for a beat, and then requested leave. Now it was up to them to use his idea, and the basic notes he scribbled down (for Hiro), and turn it into something resembling a song. All before the weekend.

"Man, he sure came up with those lyrics late. It shouldn't be too hard though. It seems something similar to Glaring Dream."

Hiro frowned, then smirked. "Ha… well, now I can see where he got his inspiration from."

"Wha?"

"Yuki. Can't you tell? Our friend misses him more than he'll admit."

"I see." Suguru reread the lyrics. "You're right!" He smiled. "Then we have to give this our all. We want Yuki to get the message, don't we?"

The two shared a grin and returned to their work. For the rest of that week, they hauled ass. They were at the studio every morning, and didn't leave until late at night. They were finished with the song by Thursday.

When Thursday morning came around, they were up and ready. Arriving early, Suguru rechecked the lyrics and music notes. Hiro and Shuichi arrived about an hour later and they got to work.

Hiro watched his friend as he sang. It was amazing that he memorized the lyrics so quickly, but then again, they needed it for their concert. He was still surprised considering the other man's nerves lately. Today he sang like he hasn't had for quite a while. The guitarist knew that, if Shuichi sang like that at the concert, he'd have women throwing themselves at him.

And maybe one man, if they were lucky.

_**scenechange!**_

The day of the concert finally came. Shuichi's alarm went off, blaring into his dream. Two minutes later his hand shot out from under the cover and slapped the sleep button.

It went off again five minutes later, to the same effect. Ryuichi was in the kitchen, drinking out of a cup the third time it went off. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello? K, manager of Bad Luck speaking."

"K, Shuichi isn't waking up."

"I'm on my way."

The doorbell rang as soon as he put the phone down. He opened the door for the crazy man and returned to the kitchen, snippets of their conversation reaching his ears. Today was the day, he thought, that either everything is solved, or that everything we've worked for up to this point is lost.

In the bedroom, K shoved the barrel of his semi-automatic into Shuichi's hair. "Shindou, you have to the count of five to wake up. 1……2……3……fo-"

"All right! I'm up!" Came the garbled reply as the blankets were tossed aside. Well, he attempted to toss them aside, K being in the way. He sat up and glared, his eyes red and his hair everywhere. K picked up the bucket of water beside the bed and dumped it over the vocalist. "K!"

Ryuichi smiled from the kitchen. "This WILL work. It has to."

_**scenechange!**_

Shuichi peeked out at the large crowd waiting for him and his friends. It WAS rather large, larger than any other normal crowd. Then again, this was a BIG concert. The two newest songs, a few of the old favorites, and the one they just put together. He sighed. "Man, I hope I remember all the lyrics."

Hiro came up behind him and punched him in the shoulder. "You'll do fine. Just sing like you did during practice."

"Of course I will. I have to."

Hiro didn't bother asking why. "Then quit worrying. Hey, I heard Tatsuha was out there. Did you see him?" He peeked out and a wild grin appeared. "Ayaka's here!"

Shuichi followed his gaze. The young woman was standing there next to Tohma, Mika and Tatsuha. Ryuichi was behind stage, helping set up.

Hiro, still grinning, patted Shuichi's back, then left to go make sure all the equipment was in place.

Shuichi resumed his sweep of the audience. He couldn't see many familiar faces out there. It was a giant throng of fans that likes him for what he was on TV. He wasn't really like that, was he? He just put up the cheery front so no one would worry. It wasn't always like that, he thought. When it was just Hiro and me that was how I really was. What happened to me?

Ryuichi bounced on stage a minute later and addressed the audience.

"Welcome!" He grinned, the fans cheered at him from every angle. "Now now, you have to save most of that for Bad Luck!" More cheering. "Today is a very special day for you all: A live performance, with all of your favorite songs. Plus, just especially for you, a new hit that wasn't previously heard before." The cheering became so loud so as to be deafening. "Oh well, I'm sure since you'll all excited you'll want the show to start now, so, presenting Shuichi Shindou, the vocalist of Bad Luck!"

Shuichi took a deep breath and went over to Ryuichi. "Hi." With that one word the whole stadium erupted and he waved his hands. "Please, I'm not that good. Um… This isn't my first concert, so I don't know why I'm worried. But I guess I'm just afraid I'll forget the words." Laughter bubbled from the fans. "There's not much to say. Our new song was just recently completed, so you all will be the first to hear it. Hope you enjoy the show!" The curtain went up behind him and the lighting shifted to concert lighting. Hiro hit the first chord and Shuichi took his stance.

In the audience, Tohma smiled. He was down here among the populace because he gave his brother-in-law his box seat. It wasn't so bad down here though. As the audience sang to the Rage Beat he wondered how the said brother was doing. He couldn't watch him from down here, but he did need his privacy. He smiled again.

"I guess Mr. Shindou will decide his own fate. Will Eiri get the message? Time will tell."

Tatsuha looked at him. "WHAT?" With the music so loud, it was impossible to hear ones own thoughts, so Tohma just shook his head. The teen just shrugged and turned his attention back.

"Only time will tell."

To be continued…

Aww… I is so sad. No one wanted to review my chapter. I know people are busy with school and stuff, but I was still hoping chapter four would get a little better results than it did. Oh well, it did kinda suck. Poor Tatsuha. Everyone ignored his big debut.

Tatsuha: "Yeah, poor me." Is playing video games.

…… Jerk. Oh well. I think this chapter was a little better. Care to review? BTW, Wonder Chef's Cupcake would like you to read her story. Eet's cute, I'm in it.

REVIEWERS! (I love you all)

Wonder Chef's Cupcake: YOU REVIEWED AT LAST! So glad you got to get on. Will do my friend. Six people in no time. yeah right, I WISH I'd be that lucky…

Kylara Ishida/Breifs: Yeah, the scene changes thing sucks…. I bet this is no better. It's sad.

Dark Metal Angel of Destruction: Thankies for keeping with me. I tried to make this one longer.

Rae Charlove: Woot! Thankies… it was still short though.

Spiritsflame: Well, short chapters are good sometimes.

See ya soon!


	6. Palace in the Sky

WOOO! Chapter 6! I got it up, I'm so proud of myself! This ending is sort of lame, but don't worry, even though it says fin, there WILL be an epilogue. Maybe two. Lol Enjoy this chapter!

All disclaimers and stuff were on the first page, you'd have read them already, quit nagging at me, I will/can not give you Tatsuha. Lol

On a side note, I'm sorry for Lament, I was in a mood, and I'm kind of over it, but I haven't recovered. I will not make something dramatic in this story. I want it finished. So this is pretty much the last chapter. hehe

Chapter 6

Shuichi took a deep breath and stared out at his audience. The cheers had died since he finished their last song. They seemed to pick up on his moon while he stood there breathing hard. Sweat coated his forehead and slid down his face. 'One more.' He thought to himself.

Ceasing to lean on the mic he looked back and nodded to Suguru. The teen nodded back and started up the music. It was light and slow, giving the vocalist enough time to address the audience.

The lights dimmed and he took another very deep breath. The mood was almost overly dramatic and filled the air, but it worked wonders on the people listening. There was only a slight murmur as he started speaking.

"Everyone, this is a bit different from the tone you're all used to. I was in a mood when I wrote it, so… it's dedicated to someone I used to know. Someone… that never even knew I was there."

He smiled almost bitterly as Hiro hit the first couple chords. His eyes rose to the high box seat, thinking the situation was perfect. Yuki stared back at him through the window. However, the vocalist was too far down to see his expression. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the other man as his cue arrived.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and the music quickened, never breaking the bitter mood, like his songs normally would, but no longer so quiet and solemn. Opening his mouth and watching his audience, he found that the notes flew out a lot easier than he had anticipated.

Standing here with eyes closed,  
as fragile as a withering rose  
I search for something inside my soul,  
something that has been keeping me whole.  
No smiles or laughter to remember you by.  
I wonder if I've been living in a lie.  
The love in me is ringing true still.  
There's no way to deny just how I feel.

But what am I to do when the wave crashes over me?  
I'm lost in the mystery of you, baby, can't you see?

Shuichi frowned as he paused. It was too perfect. He had the audience completely enraptured, and yet, Yuki was still too far away.

Tohma smiled slightly. It was amazing how far young Shindou's talent has increased since he saw him that one day in the club. He even surpassed Ryuichi Sakuma in this moment. Which is not an easy thing to do, mind you.

The said vocalist was also watching, amazed. His friend was now sparkling beyond any sparkle he had created before. This was what Ryu had hoped to hear ever since he met the younger singer. Now that he reached this point, there was nothing more the man could teach him.

Hey!  
I look up to the sky and see past the clouds.  
Can you hear me singing to you so loud?  
I remember you as I start to once again cry  
I always tried to reach the palace in the sky;  
the palace where your beautiful heart resides  
and the palace where my one true love hides.  
I love you but I can't keep living in fear.  
How can I reach you up there when I'm down here?  
So, tell me...

Yuki's eyes widened. Shuichi was down there singing for him, and he was up here, so far away. Was this what they were like BEFORE his accident? Did he always put himself this far up above the genki man? Why? How could he do such a thing?

His heart ached, just thinking about what he had done; knowing that it was only a fraction of the pain Shuichi must have felt. Truly, if his words now were any indication.

The man had really learned to sing.

Save me now before it's too late.  
I'm afraid my love would someday fade.  
I want to run to you like I always do  
but I'm afraid you'll say that we're through.  
The love in me is ringing true still.  
There's no way to deny just how I feel.

But what am I to do when the wave crashes over me?  
I'm lost in the mystery of you, baby, can't you see?

Shuichi cradled the microphone in his hands as he stopped for the music. He could feel his song flowing through him. Was this what Ryu was talking about? He could only assume. Tears shimmered at the corners of his eyes. 'This is it.'

Hey!  
I look up to the sky and see past the clouds.  
Can you hear me singing to you so loud?  
I remember you as I start to once again cry  
I always tried to reach the palace in the sky;  
the palace where your beautiful heart resides  
and the palace where my one true love hides.  
I love you but I can't keep living in fear.  
How can I reach you up there when I'm down here?  
So, tell me...

When I run to you I see you running away  
You hide in your palace, and I don't know what to say

Hey!  
I look up to the sky and see past the clouds.  
Can you hear me singing to you so loud?  
I remember you as I start to once again cry  
I always tried to reach the palace in the sky;  
the palace where your beautiful heart resides  
and the palace where my one true love hides.  
I love you but I can't keep living in fear.  
How can I reach you up there when I'm down here?  
So, tell me...

Hey!  
I look up to the sky and see past the clouds.  
Can you hear me singing to you so loud?  
I remember you as I start to once again cry  
I always tried to reach the palace in the sky;  
the palace where your beautiful heart resides  
and the palace where my one true love hides.  
I love you but I can't keep living in fear.  
How can I reach you up there when I'm down here?  
So, tell me...

The tears fell and started to stream down his cheeks. The last words of the song flew from between his lips almost as a whisper.

Feels like I could never be with you until I die  
Because you're hiding in a palace in the sky

The audience was silent in wonder as the music ended. As one they gasped as his tears dripped onto the mic he still cradled, echoing. His head was hanging and he stood there for a long silent moment. Everyone's eyes were on him and he knew it. His bangs hid his eyes.

When he looked up he was smiling and the whole auditorium erupted into cheers.

"Thank you! Thank you all! I really hoped you liked that one, cause it'll be out soon for the public. Have a great night everyone!" He looked up to look at Yuki, unable to help it, but Yuki wasn't in the box. He frowned sadly and turned around, getting backstage just as the curtain fell. The noise was silent as soon as they were all in the hall.

"Damn Shuichi! That was awesome! I've never heard you sing like that!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Yeah Mr. Shindou. That was wonderful."

"Thanks you guys. I'll catch up to you later, all right? I need some time alone."

"All right man, we'll see you and stall K as long as possible."

They wandered off and Shuichi traveled through the halls. Suddenly out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground.

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! You sparkled! You REALLY sparkled!" Ryuichi was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled Shuichi to his feet and glomped him.

"R-Ryu! I.. need….. to…..breath!"

"Oops… sorry Shuichi!" Letting go of his friend and toned his grin down to a kind smile. "You did it. You achieved it. There's nothing more I can do."

"Huh? Achieved what?"

"You-"

"Shuichi."

They both froze and turned to look at the newcomer. Yuki was standing there, an odd look on his face. As soon as the song had ended he left the box seat and went to find the younger man. He took longer than he wanted.

"Yuki, I…I…"

"I want you to come back Shuichi. I know I'm not going to convince you by telling you that, but… I'm sorry. I was wrong." Shuichi knew just how hard it was for the novelist to actually say that. "I know I don't rule your life, but I do wish that we could try again. It's your choice. If you wanted to stay with him, that's okay…"

Shuichi frowned. He'd done a lot of thinking, but now….

"Ryuichi?" He turned on his friend. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Yuki's shoulders slump a little. "I'm sorry Ryuichi. You're my friend and all, but I realize I'm just using you. I can't do it anymore. I have to face my fears."

Ryuichi hugged him, smiling, not wanting his own tears to fall. "It's okay Shu-chan. I understand. You need him; you've always needed him. I'll find someone too, just you watch."

"Thank you Ryu." The vocalists ended their hugged and Ryuichi waved goodbye. As he walked past Yuki his eyes narrowed and his whispered.

"I don't care about the past, I did this for you, but if you hurt him again, I WILL make sure that you lose him forever, no matter what Tohma says." Yuki was shocked at the tone of his voice. The man never sounded like that before.

He smirked anyway. "I have no intention of hurting him anymore. I know what I did wrong."

Ryuichi left them to themselves. Shuichi was itching to hug Yuki, but he held himself back. He couldn't bother Yuki like he did before. He only hurt the older man, put too much stress on him. He had to give him his space this time, if Yuki was serious about taking him back.

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Yuki opened his arms. Shuichi pounced him within a second, his tears once more overflowing his eyes. He cried now like he hadn't since that night.

Yuki held onto his lover and whispered, trying to hold his own emotions in. "I'm so sorry, Shuichi. I'm so sorry."

Shuichi looked up and nodded. Yuki kissed him lightly. "Can we go home now? I'm… tired."

Yuki nodded and picked him up. The young man promptly shifted himself until he was resting his head on Yuki's shoulder. As he drifted off to take a short nap, Yuki whispered. "I will never let you go again. Ever, my Shuichi."

Fin

Well, how was it? Did you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it?

I kind of cheated and printed out this whole song, so it's kind of shorter than I'd want it, but I ran out of ideas. Lol The song is not mine, but it was written for me by Angelique Starlight. It's so fitting, isn't it? THANKIES!

EiriyukiLover is another good story writer, I mentioned her in my bio (NEW CHANGED BIO!) but I feel I need to mention her here. She's really good, but only starting, so she should get more reviews. I would be uberly happy if my lovely readers would go read her story.

REVIEWS!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: This is pretty much the whole thing. Lol, sorry I couldn't make it longer. Hope you enjoyed this.

SpiritsFlame: Here it is! Why do you disagree?

Tsugath: Yep, Yuki was in the box seat. And the phone call was Yuki calling Shuichi. He called Shu, and Shu hung up and had the inspiration to write his song. Then he went and cried himself to sleep. Isn't he sweet?

Wendyghost: Yuki called Shu-chan of course, who else would inspire him to write a song?

Shadowed Butterfly: Thankies for the kind words! Homos rock my sox too!

KI/B: That's what a cliffy is dear, you hang off a cliff. Duh.. lol, thanks for reviewing! And for loving my stories. I hate cliffies too, but they're an author's best friend. Hehe

Well, that's that, And I have the first Epi written, so it should be up today. Maybe the second too. Have fun!

HYPER CHEF! WOOOOO!


	7. YukiShuichi

Viola! Here's the expected first epilogue. It's Yuki and Shuichi's ending to the story. I've got to type up Tatsuha and Ryuichi's ending now. A treat for my reviewers, cause everyone loves Ryuichi. Apparently, though, no one likes Tatsuha so.. hehe j/k

It's horrendously short, I know... but it's an epilogue and it makes the ending more interesting. I like my ending quotes. They're great. Crowning achievement, man!

Epilogue 1 Yuki and Shuichi

Very early the next morning, as the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, Shuichi lay curled against Yuki. The sweat drying on their skin made it glitter in the growing light. The younger man smiled while his fingertips brushed over Yuki's abdomen in small repetitive circles.

Too relaxed to squirm, the novelist sighed contentedly. His own fingers ran lightly through Shuichi's hair. Neither of the men felt like moving.

Watching the vocalist, Yuki had a thought.

"Shuichi."

Looking up he paused, laying his hand flat on Yuki's stomach. "Yeah?"

"Do you… love me?"

Shuichi frowned and sat up, the blanket falling to his waist. "You know I do, I always have." He took the hand that used to run through his hair and placed it on the left side of his chest. Smiling slightly he looked down to Yuki's wondering eyes. "You feel that?" He nodded. "That's my heart, and it's all yours."

Yuki closed his eyes and felt Shuichi's heartbeat for a long moment before speaking. "I…I think I like you, at least." Opening his eyes he sat as well leaning against the wall. "I don't know exactly what it is, but I do know that I can't live without you. When you're not with me, I feel alone. When I was in the hospital, it was hell for me. You never came, not once. I honestly could've died and not cared. But I didn't. I didn't, because I knew I had to at least try. Try to prove to you that I have this feeling. This feeling that's so... strange to me." Yuki looked over only to see Shuichi smiling at him.

"Eiri." Yuki's eyes widened slightly. Shuichi had never said his first name before. The vocalist nodded to himself and wrapped around Yuki once more. Resuming his tickling of the novelist's stomach he slowly licked along his collarbone, up the nape of his neck, and gently tugged on his earlobe with his teeth.

Yuki groaned and pulled him onto his lap. "We just went through this and you want to do it again?" Nothing about his demeanor told Shuichi that he was complaining as he rubbed the younger man's hips.

"Eiri," His name rolled of the younger man's toungue easily. "This doesn't change anything, does it? Between us?"

Yuki smiled. "Nope, you're still a damn brat and I'm still a stuck-up cold-hearted bastard." His eyes sparkled to make sure he knew he was joking.

Shuichi nodded again, still strangely serious. "Good, just so you know I exist."

"Silly boy, how could I forget?" Yuki silenced Shuichi's reply, if there was one, with a fierce kiss.

**Fin**

Well, there it is. My short epilogue number 1! How'd you like it? Number 2 should be up tomorrow, but knowing me, you never know. lol See you later!

REVIEWERS!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: I'm hoping to make another Gravi story soon. This one was fun. I can usually think of a lot worse stuff than this though. hehe, but actually I was thinking of drawing a bit, then working on an original, so it might be a bit.

Shadowed Butterfly: Actually, you'll have to wait for Ryu! haha! Suspense. Oh well, it keeps you guys coming back, right?

SpiritsFlame: I e-mailed you! lol Yeah, hope this wasn't too short though. It's hard to make epilogues long.

Angelique Starlight: It fit your song perfectly Angel, I honestly can't thank you enough. Glad you liked it, but just remember, there's still another epilogue.

Akeatia Fox: You don't intimidate me. lol, I'm glad you love my story so much. I'd be happy to be strangled by you! hehe

GravityNeko: No, it's not my song, I wish it was, but I'm not that good. It was written by Angelique Starlight, who has kick ass stories. You should read hers too, well worth it, and a lot more edge-of-your-seat than this one. hehe Yeah, Yuki is a jerk, but he has a perfectly good reason to be. Damn the original Yuki.

There ya go. Lemme once again thank each and every one of you guys!

BTW: You all read and reviewed Memory and Sibling Rivalry right?


	8. TatsuhaRyuichi

Here's the second horrendously short epilogue. lol This time it's Tatsuha and Ryu-chan so hope you enjoy it!

Warning: Fluff. Beware, it gets EVERYWHERE! Oh, and Tatusha being psychic. lol Scary huh?

Tatsuha and Ryuichi

Ryuichi stood on a ledge looking over the city. He leaned against the railing, staring at the rising sun. The look on his face was peaceful, serene. Truthfully, he was happy. After a long month and a half, they finally achieved what they set out to do. Shuichi and Yuki were back together.

Ryu closed his eyes. Maybe this time they could be happy.

"So this is where you ran off."

The vocalist lifted his head.

"Oh, Tatsuha. Hey."

Tatsuha came over and stood beside him. "You disappeared so quickly. Thinking about something?"

He raised an eyebrow and resumed his vigil over the sleepy city. "What makes you say that?"

"You're so serious."

"Ah, you're worried."

"Of course, you're my friend."

They smiled at each other. "Thanks Tatsuha. That means a lot to me."

The sun was half-over the horizon before the teen spoke again. "Ryuichi, of all that you said to Shu, what was true?"

"Almost all of it, except for the obvious of course."

"You saying you liked Shu."

"Exactly."

Silence once more. It only lasted for a few minutes however.

"Sooo… who do you love?"

A short hesitation preceded the vocalist's answer. "He's too young for me."

Tatsuha frowned at his friend's reply, the smirked. "Aha…" He exclaimed, leaning closer to Ryu. "So this is supposed to matter? There's what? A fifteen year difference?"

The older man's eyes widened as he found himself trapped between the railing and the muscled body of the tall teen.

Said teen moved close enough to whisper in his ear. "It's supposed to matter when you're in love?"

"T-Tatsuha!" Ryuichi's cheeks were bright red and he closed his eyes. He could almost feel the teen's own quickening heartbeat they were so close. "You playing tricks again, Tatsuha?"

"No Ryuichi. No tricks. That would be cruel to both of us."

Tatsuha's heart WAS racing, doubts creeping at the back of his mind. It was now or never. "Ryu, Eiri may be my brother, but I'm different than he is. I know…" His lips were now barely touching the other man's, his voice grew quieter, his eyes closed slowly. "…what I'm doing."

He felt akin to someone desperately jumping off a cliff, or out of a burning building. Taking that flying leap of faith and hoping that something, or someone, was down there to catch you. He closed the distance between them, expecting to fall and splat on the concrete.

Someone caught him.

His eyes shot open in shock as he felt Ryuichi kiss him back instead of pushing away. The man didn't look pained at all.

They broke away and smiled, turning to watch the city once more. The sun made the air sparkle merrily around them. Ryuichi leaned back into Tatsuha. "I guess we all ended up happy, didn't we?

**FIN**

Well, there ya go. I have a thought for something else after this one, but I haven't agreed with myself on writing it. Do you want me to?

Besides that, what did you think? I had to put in the sparkles. Hehe.. episode 13 rules!

REVIEWERS!

GravityNeko: Yeah, Yuki is pretty cool. Esp. later in the manga. I like him. Both him and Tohma are bastards for a reason. At least, in my mind. hehe, I logic everything out. Isn't that sad?

Angelique Starlight: Tada! Tatsuha! Just for you. Well, and me, and the other readers.. but mostly you. lol It's sappy and not my best work, but I only used up one sheet of paper, like I did with the first epilogue, and there's not much to work with. Isn't Tatsuha a genius? I haven't read the 12th yet, don't spoil it any more.. /cry hehe It's not out yet in English here. Another month or two. Gravi rocks everyone's socks. Unless they're stuck up jerks! XP But still... the socks're rockin!

SpiritsFlame: Woot! hehe

Shadowed Butterfly: Yup, here it is. Ryu's ending. And Tatsuha's, but mostly Ryu. It was HIS plan after all. I like the softer side of Eiri too. It means you can mold him like clay! Bwahahaha! Sry, just a leeeeeeetle hyper right now.

Well, Ja everyone! Tell me what you think of me putting up a Tohma addition.


	9. Tohma Seguchi

Well, here is the final chapter of Broken Heart. I'm actually kind of sad to see it go. /sobs/ But, anyway. I hope you like this epilogue as much as the others. It's especially for Tohma. Because he actually played a really big part in the story. His fic line was one of the most important of all of them.

The epilogues were apparently written in a kind of order. First Yuki and Shuichi's: REAL early morning. Tatsuha and Ryuichi's was at dawn, and this one is set at dusk. It was also a complete accident. Well, enjoy it everyone!

Surprise Epilogue: Tohma Seguchi

The blond-haired man sat at an expensive looking mahogany desk. His hands lay flat on a pile of papers in an open file folder. The corners of his thin lips curled up in a very cat-like smile. His eyes sparkled mischievously, accenting the satisfied look on his pale face. He watched the other blond man lay sprawled in one of the padded office chairs.

Being the person he is, the American thought he had seen everything. Of course, he was proven wrong time and time again these past weeks. Tohma Seguchi patiently sat; smiling at K. Time seemed to have stopped for the pair, as no one was moving. The wall clock ticked loudly every second, only adding to the silence. Finally, however, K's hand convulsively twitched in annoyance. The President took his cue.

"Well, Mr. K, everything seems back to normal. Shindou and Ryuichi are downright cheery in comparison. So does Eiri in fact. What are your thoughts?"

K sat up suddenly, his shocked expression changing into a thoughtful one at the drop of a pin. "To tell the truth, this whole thing bugs me."

Tohma laughed and swiveled his chair toward the huge windows that the manager now walked to. "Of course it does, because you know the whole thing was out of your control."

The sun glinted off the floor to ceiling glass as they stared down on the city. People milled about together on the sidewalk like insignificant ants. Oblvious to the giant above looking down on them, harboring thoughts of ending their working lives forever.

Giving a glare back to the sun, K spun on his heel and faced Tohma. "Really now? Out of my control, well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't act like a saint, Seguchi, something's up. You surprised me the most out of everything. This was no more under your control than mine!"

Tohma's smile widened. "That's true. I didn't control any of it. It was completely out of my hands."

"Yeah right. Tell me the truth, Seguchi, just what did you really get out of this?"

Tohma swiveled again and closed the folder, tucking it under his arm as he stood. He walked over to K and patted him on the shoulder before moving toward the door. "You're a funny man, K. Mr. Shindou should be proud."

He left the blond American standing in the room, answering the question as his voice faded. "Really now, what makes you think I got anything out of my dear Eiri's personal problem?"

K twitched and growled under his breath as he hurried to follow, lest he be locked alone in the office. The sun was now just barely above the buildings, twinkling still in the windows as if grasping the fragile glass would keep the beautiful rays alive. As the door closed and the lights went out, the dying rays caught the manager's last mutter.

"Manipulative bastard."

VOILA! I'm FINALLY finished! I'm so proud of me and thankful to everyone.

I give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, and everyone who is going to review. I love you all and there isn't enough space or words to completely thank all of you, so I'm going to bunch you all up in one group.

I'd also like to thank the criticism I got from a reviewer. I'm really thankful that someone actually said that stuff to me, because it reminds me that I still have a long way to go before I'm really good at writing. She pointed out the mistakes I've been making and I'll really try to fix them. Although it's really hard to change your style of writing. I'll try, just to make myself better. XD

So thank you all, and as a special treat, I'll let you read an excerpt from a character musing short fic on Krad from D. N.Angel. ENJOY ALL!

Excerpt from Sin:

The blond-haired man entered the dimly lit monastery. Monks muttered in prayer before the large stone depictions of their Gods. The white robes of this holy looking being moved of their own accord, as he seemed to float through the air. One by one, each monk grew silent in their meditating and raised their eyes to him. A shawl covered everything from his nose down, revealing sad eyes fixed on the priest at the end of the aisle.

His gaze never wavered as he stopped in front of Father Midiron. He spoke only one phrase that was so quiet, yet seemed so loud. The monks had no trouble at all in hearing that lovely voice in the silence that threatened to swallow them all.

"Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned."

To be read completely later…

Anyways. I love you all and we'll see you later!

Hyper C.

Bakura

Dark

K


End file.
